


Into your dusk

by jiamulynn



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Kudos: 5





	Into your dusk

艾弗斯在一阵拂过脸颊的凉意中惊醒，眯起眼睛看向窗边。尼尔不知什么时候坐了起来，背对着他倚在沙发边缘，正有一搭没一搭地往嘴里塞着能量棒。

“晚好。”尼尔说。

艾弗斯把头抬起一点。长时间睡眠后的头痛在眼球后面跳动着。他看了一眼手表。“时间还早。”

尼尔点了点头，继续朝窗外望去。雨丝斜着擦过他的衬衫。

于是艾弗斯也沉默下来。他们已经睡了足够久。

在每一次逆行中，等待时间流逝总是最无趣的部分。特工们会正襟危坐度过前面的时间，过一会儿就闲不住地挽起衣服互相介绍身上伤痕的来历，最后又追溯回吃奶的日子。艾弗斯不是很愿意给人引荐自己的裸体，把帽子往头上一扣，抱着肩膀在一边睡觉。不一会儿大家连最后一点话题也失去了，垂涎地对他身上隐藏的话题扫视一番，再学着他纷纷睡过去。后来他成为信条里年纪最轻的队长，可以单独执行任务，也仍习惯于用睡眠和训练打发时间。直到信条把一个金发的青年放到他面前，让他带着走回去。艾弗斯看看面前的闸门，又看看那个孩子。

“你们开玩笑的吧。”他说。

金发的男孩理了理身上显得有些松垮的作战背心，束紧了背包带，对他伸出手：“我是尼尔。”

艾弗斯有些迟疑地握上，“艾弗斯。”

“久仰。”尼尔说。

艾弗斯挑起眉，“你知道我？”

尼尔拍了拍背包带，“我知道的事多的很。”

没人给他更多的解释。艾弗斯带尼尔步入时间闸门，直到他们走进训练基地的时候仍然显得恍惚。不过，事情并非最初看起来的那样，尼尔已经有二十岁，只是看起来实在年轻。而且，他也不必时刻和尼尔贴在一起。逆向队伍里陆续加入其他成员，他偶尔也会去执行一些额外任务，回来的时候尼尔已经长出胡茬，和队里每个人学来的格斗技巧看起来没正经，却也算博采众长。他知道信条让他和尼尔一同开启逆转一定有所用意，但究竟是什么，队伍里没人能告诉他。大概只有信条自己知道原因。

总的来说，他挺高兴这一次逆行是尼尔做他的旅伴。这孩子总体上还算听话，只是脑子总不安分，有时会给他连着讲几天的意识流冷笑话，又在某个时刻突然断电一样打个哈欠倒头就睡。好在他从没对他身上的伤疤提过问题，也没给他讲过自己的事。或许因为尼尔觉得他们认识太久，自己的事他都知道，没什么可说的。但艾弗斯在经过训练区的时候听到过尼尔和别人的闲聊，尼尔随口提起自己小时候，像是在讲另一个人的事情。

“一样的时间走第二遍，挺无聊的是不？”队员做着例行的逆向格斗训练。他们的队员都接受了五年以上的逆行训练，如今只需要强化条件反射，再提升一点儿准头。

“事实上，我挺喜欢这会儿。”尼尔说，“在英国念书。”他算了算日子，确定道，“最喜欢这会儿。”

“读物理硕士这么有意思？”队员说。

“哎，”尼尔说，“我说的是再早一阵。”

队员配合地大笑，“我反正听到物理两个字就头疼。你肯定比我有兴趣。”

“也许吧，”尼尔说，“他们都说我适合这个。”

他在这个时候注意到门口的艾弗斯，停下话题和他招了招手。艾弗斯点了一次头，离开了训练室。

眼睛前面的两声响指让他回过神。尼尔侧过身，先前被挡住的雨丝立时飘到他脸上。或者说水汽从他身上飘了出去，奇异地微微发痒。他们早就习惯了这个，只有尼尔每次都觉得好玩。一滴雨从他睫毛旁边飞过，艾弗斯眨了次眼睛。

尼尔因为这个笑起来，一只手合上窗户，把他的贝雷帽丢回给他。这下他看起来又是往日那个总是心情挺好的尼尔了。艾弗斯扣上帽子起身，顺手拿走了尼尔手里的能量棒，获得抗议的一声“嘿”。他看向满地的包装纸。尼尔有时会这样，忘记自己在进食，意识回笼的时候已经吃了很多。

“这东西又不好吃。”艾弗斯说。

“你吃腻了而已。”

艾弗斯看他一眼，把剩下的能量棒塞进嘴里，屏住呼吸咀嚼几次吞下去。尼尔舔了舔嘴唇。这人有时候真的挺戏剧的。

“我要去基辅。”尼尔忽然说。

如果艾弗斯不是早已习惯的话，他一定会因为这话被没来得及吞咽的饼干渣呛到。但尼尔在任务中间跑去做点别的也不是一次两次了，至少他这次知道提前通知一声。

“有什么我需要担心的吗？”他说。

“或许没有。”尼尔说。

“或许。”

尼尔耸了耸肩，“只是另一个待办事项。”

艾弗斯点头，把地上的包装纸踢到一起。“待办事项”，他们只这样称呼它。艾弗斯知道这是尼尔被送来逆转的原因。信条的成员有很多原因会被送入长时间逆转，在过程中正逆来回，像是在田垄来回的农夫，偶尔低头拔去杂草。尼尔也会去参与其他任务，但总像是例行回去习惯正向生活，或者掩人耳目。

他不常和尼尔讨论那个任务，忠实地信奉着所谓的“无知武器”，以防某个时刻终于发疯，破坏掉时间闭环。他知道自己不会喜欢那个答案。对于这项任务，尼尔总声称自己也不知道更多。但尼尔之前还声称他因为射击的时候忘记戴降音棉导致一整天的耳鸣，所以没听到艾弗斯叫他训练。就在同一天惠勒报给他的逆转加餐少了一份。信条从来都会给他们逆转超过需要的物资，如果不是他对数字足够敏感，尼尔就可以如愿以偿地拥有一个只属于他和惠勒的秘密。

倒不是说他有什么好不乐意的。这只是尼尔表达喜欢的众多方式之一，其他的还包括打招呼，拥抱和亲吻。尼尔每天都和半数以上的队员打招呼，偶尔挂在他身上睡觉，通常不去和人亲吻。

“再睡一会儿？”尼尔提议道。在五分钟内睡着，他们就能拥有另一个完整的睡眠循环。没什么用，但他们也没有更好的选择。

他躺了回去，帽子掉到一边。尼尔对着他在沙发靠背之间留出的空隙研究了一会儿，也趴过来，把额头抵在他的肩膀边缘。艾弗斯有点想知道待办事项里有没有要求他在额头上留下红色印花。

艾弗斯闭上眼睛，去数逐渐稀疏的雨声。二十分钟以后，肩膀上轻了一块儿，嘴唇则相应落下触感。他张开嘴吻回去，抬起手伸进那头金发里揉了揉。尼尔发现他没生气，就又趴回去睡了。

有过路车辆倒退过去收回水花，车灯在沾着雨水的玻璃上亮成一片。尼尔很快睡熟了，呼吸不紧不慢地隔着一层衬衫落在他身上。他的战术背包被随意地丢在沙发旁边，最外层的口袋边缘冒出一截红绳。艾弗斯伸手把那截绳子勾出来，铜币跟着垂下去，贴着背包表面安静地晃荡。

最后一点飘渺的雨声也停了。阳光从高楼的缝隙折进来，明亮的金色方块儿落到他们身上。尼尔抱怨了一声，把脸埋起来问他时间。艾弗斯看了眼表，正是黄昏时刻。

“走吧,”尼尔揉了揉眼睛，从他身上爬起来，“我们去看海。”


End file.
